OS - Un Automne de Weasley
by M.Ailyn.D
Summary: Après une réunion de famille organisée en honneur de son anniversaire, Molly entame une énième conversation avec son fils Charlie à propos de son célibat endurci. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que les choses tournent de cette manière cette fois-ci...


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je vous propose, cette fois, un petit OS pour compléter la thématique des OS "saisonniers" dans l'univers Harry Potter. Il sort un peu de l'ordinaire, je vous l'accorde, mais j'espère qu'il saura vous séduire tout autant que moi.**

 **Ce texte est le résultat d'un défi de Mystigry, qui demandait qu'en 1200 mots minimum, l'on décrive une scène familiale entre Molly Weasley et son fils Charlie, célibataire endurci. La discussion devait porter sur les différents stratagèmes mis en place par Molly et la famille Weasley pour tenter de le "caser" avec quelqu'un. N'hésitez pas à aller visiter son forum, accessible depuis sa fiche d'auteur ! =)**

 **Les contraintes pour écrire ce prompt étaient les suivantes : les points de vue des personnages devaient être alternés, le ton était laissé libre ainsi que le lieu. Charlie pouvait rester seul à la fin de cet OS ou présenter quelqu'un à sa mère. Je vous laisse découvrir quel a été mon choix en fin d'OS !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **"Un Automne de Weasley"**

L'horizon du petit village semi-magique de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, étendu sur des kilomètres de vallons dans le comté de Devon, était pris entre chiens et loups. Le soleil, doux en température, brûlant pour la rétine de l'homme, rasait les collines et colorait les traînes des nuages couleur saumon. Son halo orangé semblait embraser la terre, les herbes hautes et mal entretenues se cuisaient en noir avec l'effet du contre-jour aveuglant. Le relief du paysage du sud de l'Angleterre se détachait en ombres chinoises abruptes et violentes sur la toile de fond safran intense. Seule l'eau des marais luisait de drôles d'éclairs blancs, à l'opposé de son contenu de glaise noire ressemblant presque à une mare de pétrole mal dégraissé.

Tout autour de celle-ci, rien ne bougeait. Pas un souffle de vent n'agitait les chardons hauts de plusieurs pieds, mais il ne s'agissait pas de cela. On aurait dit que le silence était presque parfait. Plus aucun coassement de grenouilles ne rythmait la vie timide qui s'estompait entre les roseaux à cette époque de l'année où toute la terre tournait au ralenti : les demoiselles étaient déjà toutes enterrées dans la terre pour entamer leur longue hibernation.

Pour une personne inattentive, qui ne faisait que passer devant la nature sans apprécier sa pudicité unique, cette vision n'aurait rien eu de vivant. En revanche, si l'on prenait le temps de demeurer immobile et de ralentir sa respiration juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle n'entrave plus la précision de l'ouïe, en se tenant au milieu de ce monde-là, un homme aurait pu entendre toute la vie qui en émanait par petites touches, presque comme des références subtiles hors de portée du premier venu. Si l'on savait y faire, on pouvait entendre le bois des arbres noueux craquer tout contre la façade du Terrier, comme si un cœur se débattait sous son écorce. Un cœur avec une sève translucide pour sang. Les feuilles cramées sur les branches s'en détachaient comme autant de casses-cous se lançant dans leur dernier saut de l'ange avant de tomber en poussière sur le sol où elles se froissaient jusque dans leurs nervures. Celles déjà bouffées à mites et maladives dès les premières heures, ironiquement, fournissaient le meilleur spectacle en laissant entrevoir des arabesques de lumières à travers le vide de leur chair. Leurs morts étaient plus belles que les autres.

Sur les murs irréguliers de l'ancienne porcherie reconvertie en une maison brinquebalante et bariolées, des pieds de vigne vierge poussaient en un duvet rougi. De la lumière s'échappait de quelques fenêtres inégales espacées aux quatre coins de la demeure, mais, contrairement à l'habitude de la tribu rousse qui se cachait derrière elles, aucun bruit ne s'élevait. En fait, à l'intérieur, le Terrier semblait lui aussi hiberner dans un calme rare, du genre de ceux qui emplissaient les foyers après des moments agités de réunion faits de bruit infini, de rires, d'exclamations et de tintements de couverts.

Dans une des innombrables cheminées qui crachaient des nuages grisâtres à l'odeur piquante par les quatre conduits traversant les tuiles du toit, un feu de bois éclatait les microscopiques échardes des bûches disposées dans l'âtre en craquements apaisants. Une chaleur réconfortante se répandait dans tout le rez-de-chaussé déjà pris par la froidure du soir tombant et l'humidité de la terre arrosée de pluies régulières. Quelque part, une brosse récurait une poêle sous un filet d'eau en des cercles infinis. Le frottement produisait une bande-son grave qui se jouait sans discontinuer sous les ronflements sifflants et les grognements des respirations profondes des quelques roux assoupis à différents pôles de la maison.

Les bras étendus de chaque côté de son corps sur le dossier d'un des canapés du salon à la disposition incongrue, un des derniers survivants roux du festin qui avait eu lieu plus tôt se reposait dans le creux des coussins. Les taies tricotées qui ornaient les assises en totale ignorance de la moindre notion d'harmonie, tout en en créant une inhabituelle et unique, semblaient absorber la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'âtre tout proche. Elles la conservaient pour soulager les vieux reins fatigués qui s'y logeraient ou accueillir les futures têtes qui s'y reposeraient.

Charlie, lui, laissa la sienne rouler contre le dossier du sofa. Ses yeux vert-d'eau observaient distraitement le plafond bas. Un catogan retenait ses longs cheveux roux selon la mode de l'ancienne Asie. Ceux-ci coulaient sur une de ses épaules telle une source d'eau claire. Quelques mèches plus brunes les parsemaient en un subtil balayage naturel gagné avec l'effet du travail en plein air. Aucune impureté n'avait eu le temps de s'en prendre à ce visage pâle à peine recouvert de tâches de rousseurs. Le vent de Roumanie faisait un beau travail en ne vieillissant que ce qu'il était nécessaire de vieillir sur ses traits élégants légèrement burinés par la rudesse des hivers des terres de l'Est.

Le second fils de la famille Weasley ressemblait énormément à l'original de la série : Bill. Celui qui avait presque deux ans de plus que lui, une femme française gorgée d'une arrogance magnifique, et déjà une petite fille, Victoire, sa toute première nièce. Ses frangins et sa frangine avaient eu la procréation facile et la table s'agrandissait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle réunion de tribu. Et le vacarme qui allait avec également.

Là-bas, en Roumanie, Charlie n'avait que la quiétude pour lui seul. La tension n'apparaissait que lorsqu'un dragon de la réserve naturelle, perdue entre les montagnes rocheuses, décidait de faire des siennes, ou qu'un nouveau spécimen établissait ses quartiers avec perte et fracas en décimant quelques congénères au passage. Ça, Charlie savait le gérer. Une nièce ou un neveu, les deux en même temps, quelques autres de plus, il pouvait l'encaisser. Mais on parlait de toute une marmaille, et les choses se compliquaient un peu. Le jeune homme aimait énormément sa famille et n'aurait pas pu être plus comblé par toute la joie qu'elle lui apportait. Il était si bon d'être entouré de proches aimants et sincères.

Son attrait pour les animaux fascinants et dangereux qu'étaient les dragons l'avait conduit jusqu'en Roumanie pour les étudier. Mais son tempérament solitaire et placide l'avait fait s'installer entre les pics rocheux. On ne gommait pas si facilement son caractère naturel. Et, en cette fin de soirée, Charlie aurait menti en disant que la quiétude de son ancien foyer ne le soulageait même pas un minimum. Le jeune homme fit craquer les muscles de son cou et ferma les yeux un instant en soupirant d'aise.

Une présence ne tarda pas à se manifester et à se mouvoir rapidement autour de lui, comme un souffle d'air tourbillonnant de son propre chef dans la pièce. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas davantage jusqu'à ce qu'un tintement de vaisselle ne lui parvienne aux oreilles. Ses paupières pâles se soulevèrent. Molly, sa mère, s'activait autour de la table basse en bois abîmé où quelques-uns des sauvageons qui avaient occupé le salon plus tôt avaient laissé des vestiges de leurs en-cas d'après-repas. Charlie donna l'impression de bondir dans son assise tant il se redressa vite pour attraper quelques plats à son tour.

\- Laisse Maman, je vais le faire.

Un petit gloussement amusé secoua la poitrine généreuse de sa mère. Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, voyons ! C'est ce qu'une mère au foyer fait.

\- Peut-être...

En s'appuyant sur ses genoux, le second fils de la famille Weasley se leva du canapé. D'un mouvement rapide et furtif contre lequel Molly n'eut pas le temps de protester, il lui retira les plats des mains.

\- Mais pas aujourd'hui. C'est un jour spécial.

\- Au point que je ne peux même plus entretenir ma propre maison ?

Charlie se contenta d'un sourire discret mais sincère et ne répondit rien. La montagne de vaisselle dans les bras, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Molly le suivit à la trace en inspectant le moindre de ses gestes d'un œil d'aigle, prête à rattraper le premier couvert qui glisserait hors de son emprise. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était sa nature de toujours s'occuper les mains au sein de sa demeure pour en faire un foyer accueillant pour quiconque de méritant en franchirait le seuil. Le bazar y régnait constamment et il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'une éponge ou qu'une brosse ne s'astreigne à décrasser un coin tandis qu'un autre s'encombrait dans le même temps, ailleurs, dans un autre pôle du Terrier. Molly appréciait grandement le geste de son fils, mais il lui conférait une gêne coupable, celle de manquer à son devoir de mère et de déléguer par pure caprice d'oisiveté. Cela se lisait sur son visage d'ailleurs, car, lorsque Charlie croisa son regard, après avoir déposé la pile d'assiettes dans l'évier, il lui serra affectueusement l'épaule.

\- Le 30 Octobre, c'est ta journée, maman. Pense un peu à toi.

\- Tu es trop gentil ! s'attendrit Molly. Je ne mérite pas un fils pareil !

\- Et pourtant je suis là.

La matrone des Weasley eut un souffle tendre et ses rides se creusèrent un peu plus sur son visage rond et rayonnant. Elle tendit son bras potelé pour atteindre la joue un peu creuse de son second fils. Sa paume en épousa les contours avec affection. Un petit pincement blessa son cœur de mère attentive. Les pommettes de Charlie ressortaient beaucoup sous ses si beaux yeux profonds. Son petit garçon avait gagné un corps d'homme. Adieu petit gringalet frêle et pâlot, il était désormais un grand colosse, le plus haut perché de toute la famille, avec des traits anguleux qui lui faisaient craindre pour sa santé et l'apport nutritif de son alimentation dans ce pays si loin d'elle. La distance enflait l'inquiétude constante qu'elle entretenait à propos de sa progéniture. Charlie était un cas si particulier. Bill avait fini par revenir d'Égypte mais, lui, le deuxième trésor, tombait un peu plus amoureux chaque jour de ces rocheuses désertes.

De l'extérieur, Charlie avait une apparence froide et dure. On disait souvent de lui qu'il méprisait les gens et que son attitude avait quelque chose de hautain. Pourtant, son cœur débordait de courage et d'affection. Il ne cherchait qu'à s'ouvrir aux autres et partager avec eux autant qu'il était possible, découvrir d'autres possibles... Là-bas, en Roumanie, au milieu des dragons et des montagnes, des terres réputées colonisées par les vampires les plus agoraphobes, Charlie assurait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait trouvé son bonheur. Molly, elle, aurait voulu en savoir davantage pour combler sa curiosité d'ogresse envers celui qui resterait toujours son petit, comme chacun des six autres qui l'entourait. Hélas, le dragonologue roumain n'était pas bavard et elle devait aller à la pêche aux informations elle-même. Et ce moment privilégié avec lui semblait parfait pour le faire.

\- Et toi ? As-tu apprécié la journée parmi nous ?

\- Honnêtement, je crois que j'ai eu assez d'agitation autour de moi aujourd'hui pour tenir une bonne année ! Mais, ce n'est pas à propos de moi ! Tu...

\- As-tu apprécié la journée ? le coupa sa mère.

\- Bien sûr, voyons. J'étais un peu nerveux à l'idée de t'offrir mon cadeau. Tu n'aimes pas vraiment ces choses-là... Mais étant donné que tu l'as adoré... N'est-ce-pas ?

\- Évidemment que je l'ai adoré ! Vous m'avez tous fait des cadeaux fantastiques ! Ils seront tous de bon usage !

\- J'espère bien que ces bottes en cuir de dragon sortiront un peu de la maison. Tu seras si belle avec, Maman !

\- Elles iront au moins à King's Cross en Décembre pour aller récupérer les petits au Poudlard Express.

\- Maman...

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Je te le promets ! Je défilerai partout avec !

\- Bon, se rasséréna Charlie. Content que ça te fasse plaisir.

\- Tu sais ce qui me ferait encore plus plaisir ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu me dises comment tu vas ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. La question le rendait quelque peu confus tant son sens semblait lui échapper. Sa mère l'avait eu sous la main toute la journée et cela n'était que maintenant qu'elle pensait à l'interroger à ce sujet ? Cela lui paraissait tellement louche qu'une sorte d'alarme dans son esprit lui incita la méfiance. Il connaissait trop bien sa mère pour ne pas se douter que cette attention, sous ses airs sincères, cachait autre chose. En fait, ces prémices amenaient une conversation bien trop compliquée que le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de mener pour la énième fois. Pas aujourd'hui, pas le jour de l'anniversaire de Molly. L'agitation l'avait trop fatigué et il n'aimait pas tellement le fait que sa mère ose le prendre à revers de cette manière. Aussi, il préféra ne pas s'engager dans le sujet du tout.

\- Je vais bien, Maman.

Molly relâcha enfin le visage de son second fils. Elle baissa un peu les yeux en se questionnant sur la bonne marche à suivre. Finalement, la matrone décida de poursuivre sur sa lancée en Gryffondor pure souche. Avec un sourire entendu, elle jaugea son jeune fils.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

\- Je sais.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est te savoir heureux. Tu dois te sentir tellement seul, là-bas, en Roumanie. Est-ce si criminel de ma part ?

\- Non, la détrompa Charlie. Seulement, j'aimerais que l'on accepte ma réponse sans chercher plus loin pour une fois. Histoire de ne plus dépasser certaines limites.

Le visage de Molly se décomposa lentement. Elle resta plantée sur place, bien droite sur ses pieds, tandis que son colosse roux s'assurait de la bonne transmission du message de son regard désarmant, avant de la contourner pour retourner dans le salon, près de l'âtre réconfortant. Pendant une longue minute, la matrone des Weasley se battit contre ses impulsions les plus basiques pour donner à son fils ce qu'il désirait : du respect sur sa vie privée. Seulement, comme à chaque fois que le sujet de sa vie personnelle et, surtout, sentimentale, venait sur le tapis, Molly se vexait que son fils puisse songer qu'elle dépasse une limite quelconque en ne pensant qu'à son bien. L'amour maternel ne connaissait aucune borne.

La mère rousse prit une large inspiration et fit volte-face. Dans le salon, elle se plante devant le dragonologue roumain. Celui-ci soupira en comprenant que ses craintes se concrétisaient. La discussion complexe arrivait, gros comme une maison, droit sur lui.

\- Charlie, si quelque chose t'a blessé, je préfère que tu le dises sincèrement. Ce n'est jamais bon de garder de la rancœur au fond de soi. Elle finit par ressortir, et toujours aux plus mauvais moments !

\- Pourquoi en appeler tout de suite aux grands mots ? Je n'ai de rancœur envers personne.

\- Alors pourquoi t'énerves-tu ?

\- Tu voulais qu'on s'explique, je m'explique !

\- Tu ne m'expliques rien du tout, jeune homme ! Tu ne fais que des reproches !

Le dragonologue roumain porta une main à son front et pinça fortement l'arête de son nez. Il se détourna une minute de sa mère avant de reprendre plus calmement son explication.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, Maman, mais... À l'âge que j'ai... Je ne travaille pas seul en Roumanie ! Certains de mes collègues lisent aussi la _Gazette du Sorcier_. D'autres parlent aussi les langues de l'Est, ils peuvent traduire le journal à ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais ! De toutes les idées que vous avez pu avoir pour essayer de me caser avec quelqu'un, cette annonce publique est probablement la plus humiliante !

\- Humiliante ? Vraiment ?

\- En tout cas, ça n'était pas très loin de la fois où vous avez invité à la maison cette fille que j'avais osé inviter en tant que ma cavalière à un bal de Poudlard, je ne sais même plus en quel honneur...

\- Noël, mais sans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, lui rappela Molly.

Charlie jeta un œil mauvais à sa mère.

\- Une des pires hontes de ma vie. Elle avait déjà quelqu'un et je ne comptais pas, non plus, sortir avec elle. Fred et Georges étaient tordus à la fenêtre de leur chambre en la voyant me rembarrer sans me laisser une chance d'expliquer que rien de tout ça n'était mon idée.

\- Bien sûr, dit avec ce ton là, tout paraîtrait dramatique à souhait ! Mais, c'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Et cette note dans la _Gazette_ aussi, enfin ! Il faut le laisser derrière nous !

\- N'empêche que j'ai dû m'expliquer auprès de...

Charlie se tut aussitôt. Ses paupières avaient imperceptiblement frémi, comme s'il avait été sur le point de divulguer un secret d'état à une personne de mauvaise confiance. Il se reprit rapidement en faisant passer cela pour de l'agacement profond.

\- Mes collègues, malgré toutes mes explications, se sont fichus de moi pendant des semaines ! En Roumanie, maintenant, quand je n'ai pas droit à la question : « Eh ! Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que ta famille a encore prévu pour te caser toi l'irréductible célibataire ? », je me vois proposer des entrevues de détente, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Un des Russes présents dans la Réserve m'a même proposé sa femme... Tu imagines, Maman ? Sa propre femme ! Je veux être connu et respecté pour mon travail de Magizoologue, pas pour ce genre de faits d'armes ! L'exemplaire de la Gazette tourne encore là-bas : même les nouveaux sont mis au parfum sur moi dès leur arrivée ! Ça a un impact sur mon travail !

\- Je conçois que ça n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Malheureusement, c'est fait et il est trop tard pour y remédier ! Mais, réfléchis-y, Charlie. Le rire est le début de tout. Peut-être qu'une de tes collègues, ou futures collègues, trouvera ça amusant et voudra mieux te connaître en plaignant les malheurs que ta famille te fait endurer !

Cette fois, ce fut le visage de Charlie qui se décomposa d'incrédulité. Les traits de son visage affichaient un désespoir profond. Cette farce ne cesserait donc jamais ?

Un lourd soupir échappa au jeune homme. À chaque nouveau repas de famille se déroulant au complet c'était le même refrain. Chacun y allait de sa petite contribution pour trouver un moyen original de le caser. Parce que oui, honnêtement, après tant d'années passées dans le célibat, leur frère aurait déçu tout le monde s'il avait dû se mettre avec quelqu'un « normalement ». Il leur fallait une rencontre explosive, faite de rebondissements inattendus et rocambolesques, digne des meilleurs ventes des collections sorcières sentimentalo-érotiques. Chaque jour était une énième occasion de mettre une tactique en place, la nouvelle toujours plus aberrante que la précédente. Détentrice de la palme jusqu'alors : cette annonce de recherche de partenaire dans la Gazette du Sorcier, inspirée des journaux moldus, non loin de l'annonce moldue sur un site de rencontres en ligne, une idée d'Hermione celle-là. Et si seulement il ne s'agissait que de ses frères et sœur, mais sa mère aussi commençait doucement à se mettre à proposer ses propres innovations en la matière au lieu de se contenter d'exécuter celles des autres.

En fait, aucun membre de la tribu rousse ne pouvait comprendre comment un garçon comme lui, ayant été élevé dans le nombre, la surpopulation et le vacarme, puisse s'accommoder du calme pesant et de la solitude aride des terres reculées de la Roumanie, à des milliers de kilomètres de tout foyer semblable au leur. Chacun d'eux avait un substitut à cette enfance plus regrettée qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre. Même Percy, insupportable et irascible, avait fini par trouver chaussure à son pied avec une dénommée Audrey et ses grands airs de dame importante qui leur tapait aussi efficacement sur le système que le faisait anciennement son mari. Même Ginny qui clamait que jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne pondrait une lignée aussi imposante que la leur, en était déjà à son deuxième enfant en route. Et vu comment Harry et elle semblaient comblés, cela n'était pas là de s'arrêter. Alors forcément, lui qui ne laissait rien filtrer de sa vie privée intriguait par sa capacité à se complaire dans un tel vide social et affectif.

Qu'y pouvait-il ? Sa vie tournait exclusivement autour de son travail avec les dragons en Roumanie qui aspirait tout son temps sans qu'il trouve à s'en plaindre. Ces créatures mythiques et dangereuses, qui pouvaient lui ôter la vie d'un simple coup de griffe agacé, le fascinaient malgré lui. Les dompter ne servait pas à grand chose. Avant tout, ce que Charlie voulait, c'était les comprendre et savoir interagir avec eux. L'animal ne devait pas s'adapter à son environnement. Au contraire, c'était à lui, l'humain, de s'adapter à ces créatures, se fondre dans leur décor pour les observer et devenir partie intégrante du paysage, une pierre parmi les pierres. Il en retirait une sensation de vie sans pareilles. Le reste lui importait peu...

\- Charlie, trésor, je suis désolée. On ne voulait pas te causer tant de problèmes avec ça.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête sous l'effet de l'intense réflexion. Molly l'observa un long moment en gardant le silence. Une certaine peine inquiète se dessinait sur ses traits soudainement fatigués. En se frottant nerveusement les mains, elle s'avança vers son second fils.

\- Charlie, murmura-t-elle. On ne peut pas prévoir ce que la vie sera dans quelques mois ou dans quelques années. Nous avons juste peur que tu te retrouves seul si les choses venaient à changer du tout au tout. Bill aussi était heureux en Égypte. Il est revenu à cause de l'Ordre, et maintenant regarde...

\- Je ne suis pas Bill, l'interrompit le dragonologue. Moi aussi je me suis engagé dans l'Ordre à une certaine époque, je suis aussi revenu pour me battre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ma vie doit changer du tout au tout à cause de ça. La guerre est finie depuis des années et ma vie en Roumanie me convient parfaitement. Je suis encore capable de décider ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi. Je ne suivrai pas l'exemple de Bill sous prétexte que rester en Angleterre lui a permis de trouver femme.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande non plus, trésor, le rassura sa mère. On veut juste que tu sois heureux.

\- Alors laissez-moi gérer ma vie par mes propres moyens. M'inclure dans ces plans foireux depuis des années ne m'avance à rien. Non seulement ça devient lassant, mais, en plus, vous n'avez aucune idée des répercussions que ça a dans ma vie à l'heure actuelle ! Vous y mettez le souk plus qu'autre chose !

\- Oh ! N'exagères pas, veux-tu ?! s'exclama Molly, franchement mécontente de la soudaine colère incompréhensible de son fils. Il n'a jamais été dans notre intention de « mettre le souk », comme tu le dis si bien. Mais franchement, ne crois-tu pas que tout ça est dépasser les bornes ? Tu peux nous demander de cesser sans te mettre dans un état pareil ! Un peu de ridicule n'a jamais tué personne !

Les sourcils froncés de colère, Charlie tourna le dos à sa mère. Son désaccord envers cette situation était profond. Il n'aimait pas que l'on farfouille à tout va dans sa vie personnelle, qu'on essaye de l'arranger à autre chose que sa propre sauce. Mais, d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas supporter la blessure qu'il infligeait à celle qui lui avait donné la vie et qui, au fond, ne cherchait que son confort et son bonheur dans un monde parfois bien plus vache qu'on ne le pensait. Tout son être se mobilisait à accepter les lubies de sa famille, mais, cette fois, il s'agissait de la goutte de trop. Le ridicule tuait contrairement à ce que sa mère semblait penser. Il ne le faisait pas directement, cependant. Ce poison s'insinuait vicieusement sous la chair et poussait à l'irréparable.

Le second fils des Weasley aurait bien voulu expliquer cela à sa mère, ainsi qu'au reste de sa famille. Seulement, ses principes l'en empêchaient. Au lieu de parler, une fois de plus, Charlie plissa les paupières pour tenter de remettre ses émotions tourbillonnantes en ordre, bien disciplinées sous son contrôle. N'y parvenant pas, il préféra cesser toute cette mascarade douloureuse et se dirigea vers la porte sans rien dire.

\- Charlie ? Où vas-tu ?

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas et disparut dans l'immense jardin mal entretenu du Terrier. Sa mère ne le suivit pas. Cela aurait été bien inutile. Elle l'avait vu extraire sa montre à gousset d'une poche de son élégante veste en tweed, signe irréfutable qu'il s'apprêtait à créer un Portoloin pour retourner en Roumanie. Transplaner à une telle distance était trop dangereux, même pour un sorcier expérimenté comme lui. Bientôt, le ciel encore parsemé des dernières lueurs faiblardes et rosées du jour se distordit avant de se replacer de son propre chef.

Molly, soudainement abattue, se laissa choir sur le canapé du salon. Elle inspira à fond et expira lentement plusieurs fois de suite. La matrone rousse plaçait le moindre de ses efforts au service du bonheur de ses enfants. Charlie était le seul avec qui cela semblait ne pas totalement réussir, à tel point qu'il en refusait même le dialogue à présent. Dicter sa vie à son fils ne faisait pas partie de ses principes. Pourtant, c'était ce que ces petites lubies de ses fils, auxquelles elle avait fini par adhérer, accomplissaient aux yeux du dragonologue roumain. Au fond, Charlie devait voir ces tentatives de « rencontre » comme une barrière de prison placée de chaque côté de son sentier de vie, l'empêchant de choisir son propre chemin dans cette jungle innommable.

L'amour n'avait jamais fait défaut à qui que ce soit dans son entourage et Molly ne parvenait pas à gérer cette situation étrange où un de ses protégés s'en sortait mieux sans eux qu'avec une compagnie. Du moins, pour l'instant... Sa raison lui disait de sortir de ce schéma toxique pour Charlie. Seulement, son instinct de mère lui soufflait que tout ceci renfermait un sens caché et que, au fond, tout ce qui manquait à son garçon était de s'ouvrir à eux. Mais rien de ce qu'ils avaient tenté jusque là ne semblait fonctionner.

Se passer de l'amour dans une existence était un défi ardu et périlleux. On n'en avait pas forcément conscience dès le départ, et puis, venait le jour où la solitude vous frappait de plein fouet. Le manque devenait alors vide cruel et impitoyable devant lequel le plus courageux des hommes se perdait lui-même, petit à petit, et devenait un monstre ou une épave. Attendre la délivrance quand l'espoir vous tuait plus qu'il ne vous guérissait était un sort encore plus affreux qu'un impardonnable. Mais que pouvait-elle y comprendre ? Elle qui avait épousé son premier amour d'enfance à la première occasion. Que pouvait-elle bien savoir de l'attente de l'amour ? Rien, mais elle en avait désormais une bonne idée, les yeux rivés sur l'aiguille de Charlie sur l'horloge magique qui lui indiquait que le jeune homme se baladait toujours dans la nature, quelque part.

\- Où est Charlie ? demanda soudainement une voix. On voulait lui dire au revoir avant de partir.

Molly tourna la tête vers le pied de l'escalier. Georges jaugeait sa mère avec un air fortement amusé. Dès qu'il rencontra ses yeux, son expression se fana. Derrière lui, Angelina lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de s'éclipser rapidement par la porte menant vers les marais. Un petit bout, pas plus haut que ça, se précipita sur les genoux de sa grand-mère, lui colla un énorme bécot sur sa joue bien portante.

\- Au revoir, mamie !

Sans attendre, le garçon se laissa glisser de ses jambes et trottina à la suite de sa mère, dans les jardins. La matrone rousse lui sourit en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. Le minuscule Fred ne pouvait pas voir le trouble qui agitait Molly. Ce n'était pas le cas de son père, bien plus observateur. Une ride traçait une ligne parfaitement droite et sombre entre ses deux sourcils, juste à la base de son nez.

\- Maman ? Tout va bien ?

\- Comme tu l'auras sûrement remarqué, j'ai pris un an de plus aujourd'hui. Je deviens vieille. Toi aussi tu connaîtras ça un jour, mentit-elle.

\- Où est Charlie ?

\- En Roumanie.

\- Il est reparti ?

La mère de la tribu acquiesça.

\- Sans dire au revoir à personne ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

\- Il n'a rien dit ?

\- Si. Il vous demande de cesser vos bêtises pour lui trouver une femme. Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures.

\- Il t'en tient responsable ?

\- En tout cas, c'est à moi qu'il en a parlé. Même s'il faut avouer que je suis celle qui ai amené le sujet, reconnut Molly d'un air embêté.

\- Et alors ? Rien de tout ça n'était ton idée ! Tu ne fais que nous couvrir, moi et les autres. Charlie le sait. Il n'est pas aussi intelligent que moi, sourit Georges, mais il n'est pas bête à ce point quand même.

Molly sourit devant cet effort à peine masqué pour lui remonter le moral. Puis, elle secoua la tête en se mettant sur ses pieds. Elle donna une petite tape dans l'épaule de son dernier jumeau.

\- Arrêtez les frais ! Charlie a atteint sa limite.

\- Et toi ? Ça va aller, Maman ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

De ses mains bien rondes, la matrone rousse entoura le visage de son garçon et le caressa doucement d'un de ses pouces. Elle le relâcha rapidement.

\- Va ! Ta femme va t'attendre. La nuit tombe vite à cette époque de l'année !

\- D'accord, j'y vais. À plus tard, Maman.

La porte se referma sans un bruit derrière lui et Molly enserra son corps de ses mains. Voir partir un de ses enfants, qu'il habite toujours au Terrier ou non, était toujours une drôle de sensation qu'elle ne maîtriserait jamais de toute sa vie. Son cœur se serrait de tristesse et de crainte mais pas assez pour lui faire vraiment mal. Ils retournaient tous vers un foyer aimant où ils se sentaient bien. Quelle que soit l'apparence de ce foyer...

* * *

Le noir était tombé comme l'on jette un voile sur un objet : sans prévenir, en silence, léger dans sa chute mais récalcitrant pour s'en dépêtrer une fois installé. Arthur, une tasse fumante entre les mains, réchauffait ses vieux os près du feu toujours crépitant dans l'âtre du salon. Molly était face à lui, dans un autre canapé, et observait le vide.

Le calme était revenu dans le Terrier, un peu plus pesant pour elle après chaque départ. Son mari de toujours connaissait bien cette mélancolie d'après réunion de famille. Molly avait toujours eu besoin d'un petit temps de latence pour se remettre dans sa routine de femme âgée, mère, mais sans plus aucun enfant à border le soir. Pourtant, ce soir, il lui semblait que cela prenait bien plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée. Il s'apprêtait à briser le silence pour apporter son aide quand, soudain, une drôle de sensation au fond de lui lui fit comprendre que le temps venait de se distordre pendant une seconde.

Sa femme aussi l'avait senti. Ses yeux perdus se jetèrent aussitôt sur l'horloge magique avec les huit aiguilles à leur effigie. Celle de Charlie venait de bouger une nouvelle fois sur la toute nouvelle section nommée « _Le Terrier_ ». Un sourire en coin souleva les lèvres d'Arthur qui, emportant sa tasse et sa soucoupe avec lui, disparut discrètement dans la cuisine voisine. Molly se leva à son tour et s'avança prudemment jusqu'à la porte donnant sur les marais. Deux ombres se détachaient des hautes herbes, chacune portant un long manteau descendant jusqu'aux mollets, comme celui de Charlie. Les silhouettes étaient élancées mais solides, avec de larges épaules.

La matrone reconnut son fils avant même qu'il n'entre dans la lumière autour de la maison brinquebalante : ses longs cheveux en catogan l'avaient trahi. Elle ouvrit la porte et se planta sur le seuil en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine généreuse, trépignant à cause du froid mordant. L'autre silhouette entra dans la lumière, dévoilant un autre homme que son bon souvenir ne voulait pas lui rappeler clairement malgré son air familier.

\- Maman, ne reste pas là, tu vas attraper froid, déclara Charlie en arrivant près d'elle. À moins que tu ne veuilles nous empêcher d'entrer ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Quelle idée !

La matrone se recula dans le salon bien plus chaud et observa avec attention les deux hommes pénétrer dans sa demeure. Charlie ôta ses gants en cuir de dragon en reniflant, sa peau marquée de rougeurs par le froid de l'automne. L'homme à côté de lui le regarda faire sans oser l'imiter. Ses yeux clairs, à mi-chemin entre le châtain translucide et le vert pomme, voyageaient dans la pièce de vie du Terrier avec curiosité. Son visage blanc était, pour sa part, parcouru de tâches de rousseurs, sans les cheveux roux qui venaient généralement avec. Des fossettes creusaient ses joues, même au naturel, tant son expression originelle semblait bienveillante et constamment illuminée d'une joie pétillante.

Molly passa de cet inconnu à son fils, inquisitrice.

\- Charlie ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Je règle un malentendu.

\- De quel malentendu parles-tu ? Mais... Et enfin, qui est-ce à la fin ?! Si je dois accueillir des personnes chez moi, la moindre des choses serait de me les présenter !

L'inconnu écarquilla les yeux. En un instant, il sembla ne plus savoir où se mettre. D'un air embarrassé, il s'inclina plusieurs fois de suite et se présenta de manière bancale avec un petit accent nordiste dans la voix qui rattrapait largement sa maladresse.

\- Pardon : Rolf Dragonneau. Je suis Magizoologue. J'ai travaillé avec votre fils à la Réserve de Roumanie.

\- Dragonneau ? releva Molly. Vous ne seriez pas... Si ?

\- Le petit-fils de Norbert Dragonneau, l'auteur de _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_. C'est bien moi. Mais, vous savez, c'était lui l'expert. Je n'ai fait que suivre la tradition familiale. En comparaison, j'ai beaucoup plus entendu parler de vous comme d'une légende que l'inverse.

La mère de la tribu rousse resta interdite un petit moment. Elle ? Une légende ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

\- Charlie ? Tu m'expliques ? dit-elle hébétée.

\- Si on s'asseyait d'abord ?

Molly acquiesça rapidement et les dirigea vers l'éternel salon défoncé de son Terrier. Un moment, elle faillit prendre la direction de la cuisine pour proposer du thé à leur invité, mais Charlie l'en dissuada. Cela pouvait apparemment attendre que les présentations soient terminées pour de bon.

Assis, Rolf Dragonneau posa ses mains bien à plats sur ses genoux sans oser regarder trop longtemps la mère Weasley. Elle semblait l'intimider plus que de raison, la surprenant elle-même quant à son apparence extérieure réelle. Charlie, lui, vérifia l'heure sur sa montre à gousset.

\- Il n'est pas encore minuit, annonça-t-il.

\- Pourquoi est-ce important, trésor ?

\- Parce que théoriquement c'est toujours ton anniversaire. Si je me souviens bien, tu m'a demandé de te faire un autre cadeau. Un qui te rendrait vraiment heureuse. Le voici !

\- Je ne... Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je dois avouer que moi non plus, s'immisça brièvement Rolf avant de se réinstaller dans les coussins en laine.

Visiblement nerveux, Charlie prit une grande goulée d'air avant de planter ses pupilles claires dans celles de sa mère.

\- Je suis désolé. Je vous ai menti. Ça fait au moins deux ans.

Molly se redressa dans son assise, intriguée. Elle sonda les deux jeunes hommes du regard.

\- Il y a deux ans, Rolf est venu visiter la Réserve de dragons en Roumanie pour recherche. Il devait écrire un article sur le travail qu'on y fait avec les autres. Il avait besoin d'un guide.

\- Oui, parce que je suis Magizoologue, pas Dragonologue. J'avais besoin d'un véritable expert.

Charlie eut un souffle amusé à cette remarque. Il s'humecta les lèvres avant de reprendre.

\- On s'est bien entendus tout de suite. Il est revenu plusieurs fois, toujours pour faire des recherches sur les spécimens qu'on étudie. Et puis...

La voix du jeune homme se tut soudainement. La force lui manquait visiblement pour continuer. Rolf le détailla en silence en attendant que la tendance ne s'inverse. Elle ne le fit jamais. Prenant, lui aussi, son courage à deux mains, il décida de poursuivre de son accent un peu dur.

\- Et puis, un jour je suis revenu sans plus aucune recherche à faire, avoua-t-il en souriant doucement. Ou, du moins, pas sur le même genre de spécimen.

Un nouveau rire agita les épaules du second fils de la famille Weasley. Rasséréné par la bravoure de l'homme à ses côtés, il glissa une main entre les siennes. Rolf l'accueillit avec chaleur et attention.

\- C'est un métier difficile, vous savez. Toujours à courir dans tous les sens, en solitaire. On a parfois besoin de se poser. Quand je suis arrivé en Roumanie, je regardais le paysage en me disant que ça ferait un beau cadre pour un foyer. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à trouver mon ancre à moi dans ces montagnes. Vous comprenez, je pense ?

Molly hocha doucement la tête. Son visage rayonnait de bonheur et son sourire éclatant n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de l'émotion qui la retournait en son for intérieur. Elle se concentra sur les mains enlacées face à elle, sur le genou de cet homme à l'air vaguement familier, et sa poitrine se souleva d'une respiration toute émue. Charlie attendait sa réaction, mais la matrone, elle, se tut tant que les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche à lui. Il s'y résigna bientôt.

\- Tu avais peur que je me sente seul en Roumanie. Ce n'est pas le cas. Rolf est mon foyer, maintenant. Où qu'il soit dans le monde.

\- En fait, intervint ce dernier, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de t'en parler mais... J'ai demandé un poste fixe sur la Réserve. Tu sais, pour me poser un peu. Avec toi. Si tu le veux, on aura le temps de prendre nos petites habitudes, avant que l'hiver n'arrive.

Pris de court, le jeune homme roux ne sut que dire. L'espace d'un temps, les deux jeunes magizoologues furent seuls au monde, à se parler sans prononcer un mot, par la simple connexion de leur âmes. Charlie finit par se souvenir de la présence de sa mère et il lui sourit.

\- Tu vois ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire. Je me demandais juste quand ce moment allait enfin venir.

\- Tu savais ?

\- Je m'en doutais. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était pourquoi tu semblais si réticent à l'idée de le faire. Ça n'est pas comme si tes frères et sœur, ou nous, tes parents, avions jamais essayé de vouer une relation à l'échec. Maintenant je comprends.

\- Je n'ai jamais su faire comme tout le monde, s'excusa lamentablement Charlie.

\- Moi je trouve ça bien, déclara Rolf. C'est bien de ne pas être comme tout le monde.

\- Je ne l'ai pas choisi, se justifia Charlie. Mais je le savais déjà quand vous aviez voulu me caser avec cette fille à Poudlard, ma cavalière. Et c'est pour ça que, maintenant, je veux stopper tout ça. L'annonce dans la Gazette a créé tellement de disputes entre nous... Je refuse que ça se reproduise. Et je refuse encore plus de le perdre pour un truc aussi stupide.

Molly fit signe à son second fils de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il s'exécuta en laissant glisser sa main contre celles de son amant. Elle écarta une des mèches de ses longs cheveux roux, échappée de son catogan.

\- Cette famille ne renoncera jamais à ses bêtises, j'en ai bien peur, trésor. C'est peut-être un de ses points faibles. En revanche, de la même façon que je peux te promettre ça, je peux aussi t'assurer que les valeurs de cette famille sont sa force. Sang-pur ou non, blanc ou noir, homme ou femme, ils seront toujours les bienvenus tant que leurs intentions seront guidées par l'amour. Toi et Rolf vous n'échappez pas à cette règle. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille et te prier de l'annoncer toi-même au prochain repas de famille.

\- Ce sera fait.

Rolf acquiesça en souriant malicieusement. Les deux hommes partagèrent une connexion complice à travers un simple coup d'œil. La nouvelle était enfin sortie et la liberté s'empressait de venir les quérir dans ce salon un peu sombre mais si lumineux de tendresse. Sur le seuil de la cuisine, l'épaule contre le chambranle de la porte, Arthur, apparu sans que personne ne s'en soit jamais douté, leva sa tasse de thé refroidie à l'attention de son fils. Molly caressa une énième fois les cheveux brillants de son trésor et l'embrassa sur la tempe juste avant qu'il ne décide de se lever de pair avec son amant. Ensemble, ils franchirent de nouveau la porte donnant sur les marais, non sans avoir souhaité un dernier joyeux anniversaire à la matrone des roux. Marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, ils disparurent dans les herbes noires de la nuit, et le vent de l'automne emporta leurs consciences légères à travers les plaines sombres, jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde, là où la nuit commençait seulement à tomber sur les montagnes couleur taupe parsemées de fleuves d'ors et de végétation rouge.

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !**

 **Ce couple est, à ma connaissance, inhabituel et c'est ce que j'ai apprécié dans ce challenge. Charlie n'est pas un personne très développé et j'ai trouvé que Rolf Dragonneau (bien que marié à Luna dans l'histoire originale) collait parfaitement pour aider à développer l'intrigue de ce petit OS sans prétention.**

 **En espérant, encore une fois, qu'il aura su vous séduire comme moi et que vous l'apprécierez !**

 **A très vite ! Et rendez une petite visite à Mystigry, elle sera ravie de voir d'autres auteurs relever ses défis hauts en couleurs ! =D**

 **M.A.D.**


End file.
